Spam
Spam é o termo utilizado por fãs para o emparelhamento romântico/amizade entre Spencer Shay e Sam Puckett '('Sp/encer + S/'am').thumb|216px Na série, eles parecem ser bons amigos, apesar de Spencer ficar, às vezes, irritado quando Sam come toda a comida deles (principalmente a comida dele) e deleta seus programas de TV favoritos. Sam, como Spencer, possui talento artístico (como mostrado em' iDate a Bad Boy' e [[iMust Have Locker 239|'iMust Have Locker 239']]) e eles discutem sobre isso às vezes. Sam também o ajuda com seus projetos de arte numerosas vezes. Talvez eles possam ser um pouco mais próximos do que irmão e irmã, considerando que eles saem mesmo quando nem[[ Carly | Carly 'ou]] 'Freddie estão ao redor. Eles normalmente tem mais paciência um com o outro do que tem para a maioria dos outros personagens - especialmente Sam para Spencer. Este emparelhamento é muito improvável de ir além de amizade no show, principalmente pela grande diferença de idade entre os dois. Apesar disso, muitas ''pessoas ainda shipam Spam. Entretanto, em [[iGet Pranky|'iGet Pranky']], Sam não hesita em admitir que ela tem uma queda em Spencer. Desde esse episódio, no entanto, isso não foi mencionado novamente.thumb|spam <3 Momentos Spam 1ª Temporada iWant More Viewers: *Quando Carly anuncia que ela irá servir seu "espaguete especial" para o jantar, Spencer e Sam murmuraram, "Oba", sem muito entusiasmo, ao mesmo tempo.thumb|230px * Sam e Spencer sentam-se em frente um ao outro durante o jantar. Spencer pergunta à Carly, Sam e Freddie por que eles devem se importar com quantas pessoas entram no iCarly. Sam explica a Spencer que ele é um artista e diz: "Você quer que duas pessoas vejam suas esculturas ou dois milhões?" Spencer responde: "Dois milhões". * Mais tarde, depois que Spencer diz a Freddie que vai ajudá-lo com sua competição, Sam pergunta: "Você não está namorando aquela garota ainda?", "Não, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias", Spencer admite. "Isso é estranho", Sam diz. Spencer puxa a perna das calças, mostra suas meias e pergunta: "Sério?". * No final do episódio, Sam pega a mão de Spencer quando ela o levaframe|Spencer e Sam = spam! até o computador para mostrar-lhe algo. iLike Jake: * Sam aparece quando Spencer faz um molde de gesso da cabeça e, obviamente, acha que é estranho. Ela então tenta dar café à Spencer através de um tubo, mas Spencer dá a ela o tubo de respiração em vez de um para beber. * Quando Spencer pergunta se Sam pode por um pouco de café em seu tubo, ela responde: "Claro.. pra que servem os amigos." Deixando claro que ela considera Spencer seu amigo, não apenas o irmão mais velho de sua amiga. iWanna Stay With Spencer *No iCarly webcast, Sam introduz Spencer como "um artista incrível" que agora apresentará "o seu melhor de arte de todos os tempos", o ventilador de martelos. *Sam está muito mais entusiasmada em seus elogios das obras de arte de Spencer do que Carly está, chamando o Ventilador de Martelos como sua "obra-prima mais recente." Desta forma, ela implica que ele cria obras-primas em uma base regular. *Depois de Spencer revelar a escultura martelo para o público iCarly com muito alarde, ele diz a Sam para apertar o botão aplausos em seu controle remoto, o que ela faz alegremente.thumb|278px *Quando Spencer incendeia o motor do ventilador de martelos, Sam sinceramente diz para a câmera que ela acha que a escultura é "fan-tástica!" *Carly começa a andar ao redor do estúdio de iCarly quando ela descobre que vovô Shay quer que ela venha morar com ele em Yakima, porque ele acha que Spencer é muito irresponsável para ser o tutor de Carly. Sam diz à Carly para relaxar, mas Carly diz que não pode relaxar até que o avô dela esteja convencido de que Spencer é um adulto de confiança. Sam brinca em resposta, "Yeah. Boa sorte com isso." No entanto, a expressão alegre no rosto sugere que Sam não tenciona o seu comentário para ser contra Spencer. *Sam é o quem propõe que ela, Carly, e Freddie encontrem uma forma do Vovô Shay ver que Spencer é um bom guardião, o que indica que Sam realmente vê Spencer como um adulto responsável. Em última análise, eles decidem que Carly deve agir rebelde na frente de seu irmão e o avô, para que Spencer a discipline na frente do vovô Shay. iNevel *Depois da entrevista desastrosa de Carly com Nevel, o trio iCarly vai ao apartamento Shay para se reagrupar. Quando Freddie pergunta, incrédulo: "Nevel só tem onze??" Sam responde: "Sim, agora pare de falar." Spencer pode ser visto no fundo sorrindo a esta observação, thumb|266pxindicando que achou o seu comentário bonito ou divertido. *Quando Spencer vê que sua escultura derreteu, Sam e Freddie seguem ele até a cozinha, e ela automaticamente coloca a culpa em Freddie, provavelmente com receio de que Spencer pudesse ficar com raiva dela. *Embora Spencer esteja claramente preocupado por sua escultura de manteiga ter derretido, ele nunca fica com raiva de Sam diretamente por mudar a temperatura no apartamento enquanto ele estava com Carly na casa de Nevel. Em vez disso, ele assegura Sam que "está tudo bem" por ela ter arruinado sua escultura, em seguida, sai correndo para o supermercado para comprar mais manteiga para fazer tudo de novo. Ele nem mesmo faz Sam limpar a bagunça que ela fez. *Inversamente, quando o então namorado de Sam, Jonah, destruiu o set de filmagem stopmotion de Spencer em iHSB, Spencer foi balístico. iSpy a Mean Teacher * Fora das muitas mulheres que Spencer conhece, ele pede para Sam servir de modelo a ele. Seu pedido é, portanto, um grande elogio para Sam. * Quando Sam pergunta por que Spencer não pediu a sua namorada Connie para posar para ele, ele explica que ele terminou com ela porque ela thumb|246px|"Fico solitário..."fazia "malabarismo para outros caras." Sam desajeitadamente mostra simpatia. * Sob o olhar próximo de Spencer, Sam endireita sua postura ao se sentar no banco de modelagem e sorri. A expressão de Spencer alegra-se quando ela faz isso, e ele exclama: "Sim!" enquanto aponta para ela. * Spencer parece impressionado com as habilidades de Sam de modelagem, como ele pergunta a ela durante o trabalho, "Então isto é seriamente a primeira vez que você já posou para uma escultura?" * Sam parece compreensivelmente magoada quando Spencer acaba esculpindo um peixe em vez dela. Quando ela pergunta por que ela ainda está lá, ele responde: "eu me sinto sozinho ..." iWant a World Record *Enquanto ajuda Sam a levar carrinho de equipamentos de Freddie até as escadas do Bushwell Plaza, Spencer reclama sobre como a carrinho é pesado, mas Sam nunca zomba dele por sua queixa.thumb|298px *Quando Spencer adormece durante a maratona do webcast de iCarly, Sam insiste em acordá-lo. Ela amarra fita adesiva em um airhorn, joga para dentro do elevador, em seguida, envia o airhorn tocando até Spencer. *Mesmo que tenha sido culpa de Spencer pelo iCarly webcast não quebrar o recorde mundial, Sam não zomba dele, como ela teria feito se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse falhado. *Freddie, Carly e Sam felicitam Spencer calorosamente por entrar no Livro dos Recordes Mundiais, antes mesmo de ele se oferecer para compartilhar o crédito pela construção da escultura com eles. iRue The Day *Spencer mostra com orgulho para Sam, Carly e Freddie o autógrafo que Tom Hithumb|100pxggenson escreveu nas costas dele. *O presente que o pai de Carly e Spencer enviou a Spencer é uma carne italiana de dois metros (embora o Coronel Roger Morgan ter comido parte dela). Assim, Spencer compartilha um profundo amor por carne com Sam. iHeart Art * Spencer diz que a "Comunidade de Artes de Seattle" está à procura de grandes artistas desconhecidos. Carly diz que ele é um grande artista e Sam diz: "E com certeza desconhecido". Spencer olha para ela e diz "obrigado" um pouthumb|130pxco sarcasticamente. * Sam compreende a preocupação de Spencer sobre a galeria não gostar de suas esculturas. * Quando Freddie comenta que nunca viu Spencer tão nervoso, Sam diz "gente criativa sempre tem medo de parecer boba, é coisa de artista" , mostrando que ela conhece e entende Spencer melhor que os outros. * Sam surge com a ideia de mostrar as esculturas de Spencer no iCarly, e então ela e Carly realmente mostram-nas no show. * Sam parece estar preocupada com Spencer quando ele está deprimido. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer nunca demonstrou ser favorável aos relacionamentos românticos sérios de Sam, incluindo Jonah (iHSB) e mais tarde Freddie (iTTK, iLMM, IDS&F, etc.) *Spencer não parece muito empolgado quando Carly e Freddie Spencer informar que Sam tem um novo namorado e que ele é a única coisa que consigo pensar. Em vez de expressar a felicidade que Sam finalmente encontrou alguém, Spencer banaliza seus sentimentos intensos por Jonah como uma "fase de lua de mel", possivelmente thumb|282px|Spencer odeia o namorado da Sam, certo.o que implica que seus sentimentos por Jonah em breve acabarão. *Estranhamente, Spencer compara o amor de Sam por Jonah à sua própria paixão de curta duração com uma de suas muitas ex-namoradas, Jennifer. *Apesar de estar irritado, justificadamente, por Jonah ter destruído o filme de stopmotion, Spencer se aborrece com Jonah muito mais do que outras pessoas que já destruíram as criações artísticas de Spencer. Quando o filho de Spanky Stimbler demoliu o bolo de aniversário do Meião (iStakeout), Spencer apenas murmurou em estado de choque, "Você comeu meu bolo meia. Por que você comeu o meu bolo de meia?" Além disso, quando Sam acidentalmente derreteu Toasty o Baker, mudando a temperatura no apartamento (iNevel), Spencer assegurou-lhe que "está tudo bem." *Spencer sorri e acena com a cabeça quando Sam squees, "Aww, como bonito é ele Jonah?" *Spencer ri estrondosamente quando ele descobre que Sam rompeu com Jonah e o deixou pendurado e pulando por duas horas. iPromote Techfoots *Como Sam, Spencer é claramente um fã de carne. Spencer não conta a sua viagem de ônibus indesejada para Vancouver como um desperdício total, porque ele pode de pegar um pouco de bacon canadense lá. Ele, então, generosamente se oferece pathumb|316pxra fazer o café da manhã à noite para o trio iCarly. *No começo, Spencer fica desapontado ao descobrir que o tipo de bacon que ele comprou se parece muito com presunto, a comida preferida de Sam. No entanto, ele cheira uma fatia de bacon e a engole rapidamente, fazendo com que Sam e Carly riam. *Sam e Carly confortam Spencer depois de ele correu para uma caçamba de lixo com seu rolo de lâminas. *Sam estava segurando o braço de Spencer quando ele estava ferido. *Sam faz com que sua chef pessoal Sonia preparasse para ele uma "boa tigela de sopa quente", mas não deixou Sonia fazer um sanduíche de queijo grelhado para Freddie antes. *Ela parece se importar quando pergunta a ele se ele quer uma "boa tigela de sopa quente". *Sam dá tapinhas na coxa de Spencer simpaticamente quando ele choraminga que ele está "cansado e triste" por ter de andar oito milhas para chegar em casa. *Spencer e Sam têm os seus braços em volta um do outro no perto do final do episódio. iGot Detention *Sam não consegue parar de sorrir quando Spencer chega em casa vestindo uma roupa de mergulho e um carrinho de mão cheio de bolas de golfe. Spencer explica que ele foi mergulhar num lago próximo a um campo de golfe e planeja vender as bolas de gothumb|288pxlfe que encontrou lá para financiar seu próximo projeto de arte - um copo de café de dez metros de altura. *Quando Spencer deixa a sala para tomar um banho, Sam diz a ele para "esfregar isso." *Sam senta ao lado de Spencer no Java Cuzzi no final do episódio. Carly exclama: "Isso não é estranho em tudo!" iHatch Chicks *Quando Carly diz a Spencer para aumentar a temperatura no apartamento de noventa graus para manter os filhotes perdidos quentes, Spencer repete, incrédulo, "Noventa graus?" Sam zomba: "Não, noventa picles. Sim, noventa graus!" Spethumb|294pxncer parece magoado e choraminga, "Não precisa ofender." *Ao tentar libertar um filhote preso no tubo embaixo da pia, Spencer acidentalmente liga o triturador de lixo ao invés das luzes. Sam o repreende por quase fazer "um suco de bebê frango". Spencer franze a testa de volta para ela, embaraçado e chateado. *Spencer ouve passos vindo de dentro do duto de aquecimento do apartamento e rasteja para encontrar o pintinho, mas fica preso. Sam tenta ajudar Spencer a tirar a cabeça para fora do duto, e desvia o olhar quando suas as calças saem. *Sam fricciona e dá tapinhas nas costas de Spencer, juntamente com Carly, depois que ele tosse o último pintinho. iSkateout iMight Switch Schools *Sam é boa o suficiente para pegar a correspondência de Carly e Spencer para eles. *Quando Spencer cai com o som da campainha, elathumb|282px parece preocupada e ajuda Spencer a se levantar. *Quando Spencer protesta que ele não pode tirar dinheiro de crianças para jogar em seu campo de mini-golfe, Sam pergunta: "Você quer que essas crianças gastem dez, vinte dólares em algum campo de mini-golf chato lá fora, no frio e na chuva, onde as crianças más poderia tentá-los com lanches saudáveis?" Spencer sorri e concorda em deixar as crianças brincar. iFence *Quando Sam entra no apartamento dos Shays, Spencer divertidamente pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo derrotar seu robô de garrafas pet em uma parthumb|272px|Sam "desarma" Spencer.tida de esgrima. Sam recusa, dizendo: "Não, eu vou engolir um pouco da sua comida." *Como Sam e Carly saem da cozinha para ir fazer iCarly com Freddie, Spencer bloqueia o fundo das escadas, enquanto brandindo uma espada de esgrima e diz, "O que faz você pensar que você pode passar por Spencer Esgrimista?" Sam pega a espada de Spencer, puxa-o ao chão, em seguida, passa por ele subindo as escadas. Sem ficar com raiva, Spencer espera que elas "tenham um bom show." *Na tarde da visita dos Dorfmans, Sam vai para o apartamento e tenta andar por Spencer e Freddie esgrimando na sala de estar, mesmo que ela poderia facilmente ter chegado à cozinha, caminhando atrás do sofá. Sam casualmente bate as espadas de ambos Freddie e Spencer com sua cópia do The Treasure Penny. Depois que ela faz isso, Freddie grita: "Isso é uma falta!", e Sam responte: "Que nem a sua vida social", e Spencer concorda. 2ªTemporada iStage an Intervention: * Sam e Spencer comem o mesmo sanduíche.thumb|Abraço spam :3 * Sam tenta ajudar Spencer superar sua dependência de Pak-Rat, fazendo-o derrotar Sasha Striker (o que mostra que ela se importa com ele). * Enquanto Spencer concorre para uma pontuação recorde no Pak-Rat, Sam está de pé bem atrás dele, torcendo por ele em voz alta. Ela é claramente o seu apoiador mais vocal, o que é surpreendente, dada a forma como ela ridicularizou as pessoas que jogam videogame para o Canal dos Vídeo Games antes. * Quando Spencer e Sasha parecem estar prestes a se beijar, Sam interrompe, perguntando, "Vocês dois vão ficar ou vão jogar?" * Depois que Spencer derrota Sasha Striker, Sam e Spencer podem ser vistos abraçando-se ao fundo. iHurt Lewbert *Spencer se oferece para preencher a vaga de porteiro no Bushwell Plaza, depois de Lewbert ser involuntariamente ferido durante um quadro do iCarly. Quando Spencer anda em sua cozinha vestindo o uniforme marrom e cinza de Lewbert, Spencer pergunta a Carly, Sam e Freddie, "É bonito, não é?" Carly e Freddie fazem uma careta em resposta à pergunta de Spencer, mas a expressão facial Sam se mantém neutra, sugerindo que provavelmente acha que Spencer parece bonito, mesmo nas roupas bregas de Lewbert. *Spencer está irritado com Sam por comer suas costelas. Ela se defende dizendo, "Eu fiz os ossos em um colar!" o que implica que ela queria se desculpar por comer as costelas de Spencer. iGo To Japan : * Sam ajuda a apagar o fogo no capacete de Spencer. * Depois que Spencer cai de um carro de táxi, Sam, junto com Carly e Freddie correm para ajudá-lo. Spencer diz que está bem, e anuncia que ele estava preocupado. Sam o abraça. iPie: * Spencer persegue Sam depois que ela se apodera da torta de creme de coco. iKiss * Spencer pede a Sam para jogar a bola, porque ela pode jogar forte. Ele queria ela para então tentar pará-lo, sugerindo que ele queria impressioná-la e provar que as atitudes céticas sobre suas habilidades estavam erradas. * Sam acidentalmente joga a bola de futebol muito baixo, acertando Spencer na virilha. iGive Away a Car * Spencer tem um olhar chocado depois que Sam bebe uma jarra de suco de picles.thumb|Spencer e Sam pensando. * Quando Sam chega (enquanto Carly está no chuveiro) ela e Spencer sentam-se no sofá e colocam os pés para cima simultaneamente. * Quando Sam diz a Spencer que eles têm 24 horas para entregar um carro à Nevel, ambos estão com uma expressão expressão pensativa. Spencer está pensando em uma maneira de salvar o iCarly, e Sam em fritas. * Sam conhece o 'olhar de pensamento de Spencer', e diz, "Conheço essa cara. É a do pensamento!" iRocked the Vote *Spencer e Sam sentam próximos um do outro no sofá, e Sam voluntariamente se oferece para ensinar Spencer a mentir. Ela então diz que ele pode fazer isso porque ele é inteligente. Spencer sorri para o elogio. *Sam passa muito tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, para ele não ter problemas na locadora por não devolver o filme. *Spencer foi temporariamente capaz de mentir, porque Sam o ajudou. *Desde que Sam passou muito de seu tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, ao invés de sair com Carly e Freddie, isso poderia significar que Sam se preocupa com Spencer, e quer que ele fique livre de problemas. iDate A Bad Boy *Quando Sam e Freddie estão no Groovy Smothie, Spencer caminha por eles e não os percebe porque eles não estão "sentados em seu sofá". *Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a se livrar de seus sonhos ruins. iTake On Dingo *Sam apóia a teoria de Spencer sobre a cabeça congelada de Charles Dingo. iLook Alike * Quando Spencer flagra os garotos depois de terem saído (deixando as sósias no lugar deles), o primeiro instinto de Sam é mentir para Spencer. Ela põe sua mãthumb|216pxo no braço dele, que ele afasta agitando-o. * Quando Jackson Colt empurra Spencer na mesa, Sam parece extremamente aflita, mas quando Colt fez isso antes ao seu gerente, Sam parecia animada. Isso mostra que Sam estava preocupada com a segurança de Spencer. iFight Shelby Marx * Sam sabe a senha de Spencer para desbloquear canais Pay Per View. * Sam usa a TV de Spencer para assistir a luta Shelby Marx (em HD), que custou $100. * Quando a turma de iCarly entra na sala de conferências, Spencer pode ser visto com as mãos nas costas de Sam, enquanto ele procura por água. * Depois que a luta acaba, Sam abraça Spencer. 3ª Temporada iThink They Kissed: * No final da paródia de comercial do iCarly para O Saco, Spencer e Sam pulam um perto do outro duas vezes enquanto saltam ao redor. * Quando Spencer anuncia que ele se ofereceu para ensinar arte aos prisioneiros, Sam brinca: "Claro, por que um cara iria roubar um banco, quando ele pode construir um com de thumb|268pxgarrafas de refrigerante." Como de costume, Spencer ignora a provocação. * Quando a Carly deixa escapar para Spencer que Sam e Freddie se beijaram, Spencer usa uma expressão atordoada no rosto e pergunta: "O que você acabou de dizer?" * Spencer quer saber os "detalhes" sobre Sam e Freddie beijando. * Spencer tenta convencer a Carly que Sam e Freddie não chegaram a se beijar, talvez porque ele não quisesse que fosse verdade também. Ele também parecia com ciúmes quando a Carly disse a ele. * Spencer simplesmente come o milho com sangue da Sam. iCook *Spencer chega na Ridgeway para contar a Carly, Sam e Freddie sobre o telefonema da TV Food, e a primeira coisa que Spencer percebe é a salsicha carbonizada de Sam. Ao contrário de Carly e Freddie, Spencer aparece impressionado que Sam usou seu armário eletricamente carregado para cozinhar sua salsicha. *Ao oferecer à Sam, Carly, Freddie sua escolha de canetas, Spencer parece estar caminhando até Sam primeiro. *Spencer é acidentalmente eletrocutado por fios armário de Sam. Em casa, Carly diz a Spencer que Sam se sente muito mal com isso. *De acordo com o seu favoritismo e padrões duplos para Sam e as coisas ruins que ela faz, Spencer a perdoa imediatamente e completamente por eletrocutá-lo com seu armário eletrizado. Ele até vê um lado positivo de ser eletrocutado: Spencer afirma que ele teve uma visão durante seu estado de inconsciência de que ele e Nug-Nug compartilham um abraço no Groovy Smoothie. iSpeed Date *Sam e Spencer são os únicos que acham engraçado que Carly acidentalmente cuspiu no olho de Nate Garner, quando ela o chamou para dançar na Escolha das Meninas thumb|130pxna Ridgeway. *Spencer acidentalmente atinge Freddie no rosto durante o exercício; Sam aplaude começa a fazer moinhos com ele. Os dois sorriem um para o outro. *Sam parece estar se divertindo com energia surpreendente como ela faz moinhos de vento com Spencer. Seu entusiasmo parece um pouco estranho, dado que ela é normalmente avesso ao exercício e é um viciado em televisão auto-proclamada. iHave My Principals *No início do episódio, Spencer revira os olhos quando ele diz a que Freddie que Sam está lá em cima colocando Gibby em uma toga. Em algum momento, naquela noite, Sam deve ter mostrado seu figurino de Gibby para Spencer, como Carly estava no chuveiro em torno desse tempo. *Carly descreve Spencer como um artista que faz "esculturas insanamente impressionante", Sam pula na frente da câmera e diz com um sorriso entusiasmado: "É verdade! Ele faz!" *É idéia de Sam para usar a máquina de Spencer touro-riding a tortura Superintendente Gorman em recontratação Ted Franklin como diretor de Ridgeway. Spencer deve ter concordado com o seu plano e permitiu que ela use sua máquina para o efeito. Em toda a probabilidade, foi Spencer que transportou o touro mecânico e configurá-lo na escola. iMove Out *Na estúdio de fotografia de pets que Sam, Carly e Freddie e criaram no terceiro andar do apartamento dos Shays, Sam faz Spencer sentir sua mão depois de um cachorro urinar nela. *O Pet-tógrafos entram no estúdio iCarly e Spencer tenta acariciar o gato Harmoo, mas o Pet-tógrafo Stuart Butler bate na mão de Spencer antes que ele possa fazê-lo. Spencer, em seguida, corre e se esconde atrás de Sam, presumivelmente para proteção. thumb|230px *Spencer e que Sam riem juntos sobre o fato de que Sam bateu em um homem na frente de seus filhos na pista de patinação. Carly não acha que é engraçado porque eles foram expulsos, mas eles riem de qualquer maneira, mostrando que eles compartilham o mesmo senso de humor. *Quando Spencer ridiculariza sobre como sua tia Margaret diz "enrolador" (em oposição a "janela"), ele e Sam riem. *Ao descobrir o Pet-tógrafos em seu apartamento, Spencer os persegue atéas escadas. Os Pet-tógrafos então atiçam Harmoo em Spencer, que faz com que ele caia da escada. Carly e Sam correm até Spencer para ver se ele está bem e o ajudam. iSaved Your Life *Durante o período do episódio, Sam e Spencer se envolvem em um jogo de aquecimento de Assassin, um jogo de paintball. Carly e Freddie originalmente faziam parte do jogo, mas foram eliminados rapidamente por Sam e Spencer antes do episódio começar. O fato de que eles são os únicos dois jogadores restantes indicam que ambos sãothumb|222px muito competitivos e se vêem como oponentes dignos. *Durante o webcast de iCarly, Sam mergulha em uma cadeira pufe e prepara sua arma de paintball para atirar em Spencer, que ela pensou ouvir entrar no estúdio. Quando Carly diz a Sam que Spencer foi pescar com Meião, Sam parece decepcionada e se levanta para continuar filmar o webcast. *Quando Carly explica ao público do webshow sobre o jogo que Sam e Spencer estão jogando, Sam garante seus telespectadores que ela será vitoriosa, vangloriando-se que "Spencer vai ser pego!" *Ambos Sam e Spencer protestam quando Carly coloca o jogo Assassino em retenção confisca as armas paintball de Spencer e quatro de Sam . *Spencer é muito insistente para Carly revistar Sam por armas de paintball reservas, antes de deixar as meninas para filmar um segmento de iCarly fora com Freddie. *Spencer lambe a mancha na geladeira em que Sam atirou, e a chama de "esperta". *Spencer traz sua paintball em sua visita ao apartamento de Freddie e atira em Marissa Benson pensando que ela é Sam. *Por sua vez, Sam atira por engano num rabino na Ridgeway, acreditando que ele era Spencer disfarçado. *Como Carly foge do apartamento depois de beijar Freddie Benson, ela percebe Sam vestindo camuflagem e se escondendo atrás de uma planta fora da porta. Sam explica que ela de tocaia para emboscar Spencer quando ele chegar em casa. *Depois de Sam chamar Freddie de "Bacon estrangeiro" de Carly na escola, Sam vai até seu armário para abri-lo. Quando o faz, Spencer gargalha de dentro de seu armário, "Spencey!" e ela indiferente fecha a porta na cara dele. Lamentando a oportunidade perdida de vencer Sam, ele geme, "eu preciso parar de dar esse grito de guerra antes de atirar!" *Quando um entregador entrega toca a campainha do apartamento de Spencer para deixar um "pacote" para ele, Spencer suspeita que Sam está fazendo um truque. Na voz de uma velha, Spencer grita para o entregador de trás da porta, "Você vê uma garota adolescente aí fora? iQuit iCarly:thumb|left|192px * Spencer lança uma corda para baixo para ajudar Carly e Sam, mas a corda bate em Sam e faz com que quase caia da plataforma a máquina de lavar. * Depois de salva Carly e Sam, Spencer, juntamente com Freddie, Fleck e Dave puxam as garotas até a segurança. * Spencer abraça ''ambas Carly e Sam quando ele puxa as garotas para a segurança, não apenas Carly, sua irmã. Isso mostra que ele também se importa com Sam. iWas a Pageant Girl * Durante o "Happy Baby, Sad Baby" segmento no webcast iCarly, Sam fala com uma voz fofinha a bebê Spencer e apresenta-o com um ursinho de pelúcia e banana de dinamite para avaliar o que ele mais gosta. Ela e Carly então oferecem colheres de salsa na boca do bebê Spencer. * Quando Carly se recusa a entrar no concurso de beleza Miss Teen Seattle para ajudar Sam a se vingar de LeAnn Carter, Sam salta no sofá Shay e começa a chutar e bathumbter as almofadas. Spencer, descendo as escadas, percebe o acesso de raiva de Sam e não demonstra nenhuma expressão, "Sam está tendo uma birra. O que aconteceu - Fizemos ficar sem bacon?" * Enquanto estava de pé atrás de Carly e Freddie na cozinha, Spencer parece estar silenciando um sorriso quando vê Sam ir berzerk em seu sofá. * Ambos Sam e Spencer acham a "limonada especial" de Carly repugnante * Ambos Sam e Spencer tem um ataque de fúria quando Freddie e Carly dizem não a eles. * Sam tenta chamar a atenção de Spencer, depois que ela ganha o concurso de beleza. No entanto, Spencer também é pego em seu jogo competitivo com Freddie. Isso faz com que Sam revele o cartão de Spencer. iEnrage Gibby: * Spencer põe a boca na orelha de Sam para que ela possa ouvir o doce thumb|240pxburburinho de um doce em sua boca. * Embora Sam afirma estar incomodada por isso, no primeiro momento, ela está sorrindo quando ele faz isso, e o deixa permanecer em seu ouvido por alguns segundos, sugerindo que ela estava ouvindo aos doces como ele pediu. * Spencer passa textos para Sam, para passar a ela a ideia de conseguir Oliver Dixon para escrever uma melhor avaliação de sua arte, agora que ele está "morto". Isso indica que ele tem o número de celular de Sam em discagem-rápida, como ele passa o texto muito rapidamente. * Ambos Sam e Spencer concordam que as pessoas estúpidas existem para que outras pessoas possam aproveitá-las. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam, sarcasticamente, diz que ela gosta da "dança sexy" de Spencer. *Quando Sam resmunga: "Sim, e eles não são mesmo bonitos," Spencer concorda, dizendo, "incomoda". *Quando Sam derruba Spencer pra fora da árvore, ela pode brevemente ser vista segurando a mão dele. iBeat the Heat *Sam e Spencer têm a mesma aparência de prazer quando eles estão se refrigerando para baixo com tubos de ar. 4ª Temporada thumb iGot a Hot Room *Spencer ajuda Sam em sua cadeira durante o almoço de aniversário de Carly. *Sam é uma das pessoas que ajudam Spencer a configurar o aniversário de Carly com T-Bo, Gibby e Freddie. *Novo corte de cabelo de Spencer recebe elogios de Sam. *Spencer diz a Sam (e Freddie) sobre o abajur de goma na sala de Carly. *Sam ajudou Spencer na reforma do quarto de Carly. iSam's Mom *Spencer está disposto a fazer ovos para Sam às 4 AM. *Spencer é visto tirando a calcinha de Sam I ♥ Vegas do sofá depois que Carly a joga em Sam. *Spencer permite que Sam fique em sua casa quando ela tem problemas familiares, o que mostra que ele se preocupa com ela. *Spencer tenta irritar Sam, repetindo a palavra que ele pensa que ela não gosta, "escadas". *Spencer reclama quando Sam excluí o TiVo que estava gravando "Celebridades De Baixo d' Água". iGet Pranky *Depois que Spencer prega uma peça em Sam e Freddie, Sam fala, "Se eu não tivesse uma queda por você, você estaria morto com a pancada que eu daria com o meu taco de baseball na sua cara!", que resulta em olhares estranhos de Carly, Freddie e Spencer. Quando Carly pergunta sobre isso, Sam evita repetir, parecendo envergonhada e olhando de relance para Spencer. *Sam e os outros tentam pregar uma peça em Spencer, mas falham. *Spencer parece meio surpreso, meio lisonjeado pelo comentário de Sam.thumb|167px|o abraço em iParty With Victorious <3 iParty With Victorious *Quando Sam começa a cantar, Spencer é visto olhando para ela várias vezes. *Eles cantam juntos durante Leave It All to Shine e se abraçam no final do episódio. iLost My Mind *Depois de Sam tem ignorado da escola para o terceiro dia consecutivo, Carly pergunta a Spencer (que estáestranhamente tentando caber nas calças de Carly) se ele ouviu alguma coisa de Sam. A pergunta de Carly sugeriria que Spencer e Sam estavam em contato regular um com o outro. *Quando Carly diz ao irmão dela que ela não vai falar com Freddie até que ele admita que ele beijou Sam, Spencer faz uma pausa, então torna-se claro que ele quer mudar de assunto quando diz: "Estas calças estão me apertando de maneiras que você não pode entender." O olhar doloroso no rosto de Spencer enquanto ele diz isso pode simbolizar o desconforto que ele sente dentro de si sobre Sam e Freddie se tornando mais íntimos (beijando).thumb|286px|Sam e Spencer trocando olhares após seu beijo com Freddie *Spencer vestiu-se como a mãe de Sam para tirá-la do hospital mental, e parecia apenas querer fazê-lo por causa dela, não porque Carly e Freddie pediram o favor. *Durante o webcast de iCarly no hospital mental, Freddie decide contar a Sam como ele se sente sobre ela. Momentos antes de ele fazer isso, Spencer pode ser visto ajustando seu sutiã. Assim como o incidente com os jeans anteriormente, Spencer mexendo com seu sutiã poderia indicar a forma como ele se sente desconfortável com a idéia de Sam e Freddie estarem juntos. *Quando Freddie agarra Sam e a beija, Spencer é visto no fundo parecendo muito ciumento. *Depois de Sam beijar Freddie ela olha para Spencer e ele olha de volta para ela. iDate Sam & Freddie *Spencer age estranhamente para Sam no início do episódio. Quando ela passa através de sua porta, como ela fez milhares de vezes antes, Spencer diz, "Você não mora aqui!" Ele ainda inclina a cabeça perto dela como ela anda pela sala.thumb|152px|Spencer zombando de Sam e Freddie *Quando Gibby disse Spencer que Sam e Freddie estavam provavelmente fazendo as pazes, ele disse: "Eww" e parecia com ciúmes e triste. *Enquanto zomba do relacionamento de Sam e Freddie imitando seus beijos, Spencer está, tecnicamente, fingindo ser Freddie beijando Sam. *Spencer sarcasticamente diz: "Awwww", quando Sam e Freddie se beijam e fazem as pazes depois de uma briga. *Spencer também parecia animar um pouco quando Carly disse a ele que Sam e Freddie estavam tendo problemas. *Quando Sam e Freddie se beijam ao final do episódio, Spencer, atrás deles, parece chocado e desconfortável; ele também diz alguma coisa ou limpa sua garganta. iCan't Take It *Spencer se recusa a ajudar o relacionamento de Sam e Freddie mentindo para a mãe de Freddie. A única razão pela qual ele parece concordar com isso é ajudar Sam, porque ela havia mentido para ele no passado. *Spencer abre uma padaria em seu apartamento para que a mentira que ele disse Mrs. Benson sobre começar um negócio do pão iria realmente tornar-se a verdade. Na próxima vez que Carly anda através da porta depois que ele decide fazer isso, ele pode ser visto com raiva batendo e amassando massa de pão. Ele diz a Carly, "Oh, deixe-me adivinhar - Sam e Freddie estão com você", e depois bate na massa com um rolo. *Spencer tenta ajudar a romper a luta entre Sam e Gibby, agarrando a perna dela. No entanto, isso fracassa quando ela o chuta na virilha. *Spencer é sarcástico quando ele pergunta à Carly por que Sam iria arruinar as chances de Freddie de entrar no campo de nerds se ela estava "tão apaixonada" por ele. Ele então segue isso até chamando de "sonho nerd" de Freddie, como se ele estivesse irritado com Freddie. *Spencer corre animadamente à tela do computador para assistir Sam e Freddie discutirem. *Sempre que há um momento de alta tensão entre Sam e Freddie, Spencer murmura algo sem sentido e irrelevante como "Meu pão está pegando fogo" e "Você já cheirou o fermento?" *No final do episódio Spencer chora quando Sam e Freddie se beijam e fazem as pazes. *Assistir Sam e Freddie reconciliar na tela do computador torna Spencer louco e irracional o suficiente para comer fermento. Episódios com Spam (Sub Plot) iRocked The Vote *Sam tenta ensinar Spencer a mentir, mas acaba falhando no momentothumb crítico do treinamento, na locadora. *Quando Sam vai ensinar Spencer, ela mente sobre ter sido assaltada como uma demonstração realista de mentir. Perceba que Spencer estava muito preocupado e começou a entrar em pânico um pouco antes de perceber que Sam estava mentindo. *Quando Sam diz a Spencer que o acha esperto, ele pergunta se isso era mentira. Ela responde gentilmente, "Não. Você é muito esperto." Spencer ainda não tem certethumbza se isso é verdadeiro ou sarcástico. Ele olha para ela misteriosamente. iDate a Bad Boy *Spencer demonstra seu Sham-Pow! para ela. *Ele balança os cabelos e deixa Sam senti-los. *Quando Spencer compra um Sham-Pow!, ele pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo mergulhá-lo no vaso. Sam concorda e eles saem correndo para o banheiro. *Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a superar o pesadelo que ela tem de um monstro comendo sua sopa. *Spencer vai ao ponto de vestir-se como um montro, apenas para ajudar Sam; Ele acaba sendo espancado por ela. iSaved Your Life *Sam e Spencer são os únicos restantes no jogo. *Sam compete com Spencer (e eventualmente o derrota) em um jogo de "Ultimate Assassin". *Spencer chama Sam de "esperta". *Sam corre no apartamento de Spencer para dizer-lhe que Freddie se machucou (depois que ela pega a pizza de sua mão e joga no chão). *Sam arquiteta um plano complexo para derrotar Spencer no jogo deles de "Ultimate Assassin". Spam Vids thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px| Galeria Here's Spencey iSYL Spam.png Spam windmills iSD.png Spencer wants the deets iTTK spam.png Spam Sam Spencer iFence.png Spencer falls off a ladder-iMSS spam.jpg Spencer saves a chick iHC spam.png Java-cuzzi iGD spam.png JTjensb2.jpg 00389k8k4.jpeg 40863 1993363598.gif 40943 554499033.gif 640px-ILikeSpamIcon.jpg 70341 870454084.jpg 70354826.png @spaam.jpg @spaam.png @spam.png @spamchris.jpg A5 spam.png Antiidate-spencer-spam.jpg Here's Spencey iSYL Spam.png Hey there handsome -spam.jpg Holding hands Sam Spencer iWMV spam.png ICarly-300x300.jpg I Get Lonely - Spencer Sam spam.jpg It'sspam.png J.j.jpg Java-cuzzi iGD spam.png Onemorespam.jpg S640x480.jpg S640x480 (1).jpg SPAM HUGZ!.png Sam in isavedyourlifespam.jpg Sam sends airhorn down to Spencer-spam.jpg Spam-shippers.gif Spam.jpg Spam.png Spam123.jpg Spam31.png Spam32.jpg Spam33.jpg Spam Sam Spencer Elephicycle iHA.png Spam Sam Spencer Tom Higgenson iRTD.png Spam Sam Spencer iFence.png Spam Sam Spencer iWSWS.png Spam Sam Spencer tired and sad iPT.png Spam Spencer and Sam.jpg Spam iCarly small.gif Spamliking.jpg Spamm.jpg Category:Sam Puckett Category:Spencer Shay Category:Spam Category:Relação amorosa Category:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Personagens